


Coming Back

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane has had a tough day at work but will an unexpected surprise make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its been forever and a half. I've kind of lost my flair for smut but I can feel it coming back so there will be more stories on the way very soon PROMISE. Love you guys - LadyNight

Kane was making his way to his office, working his shoulder and gritting his teeth against the aching pain. Another day, another round of bumps and bruises. Looking around, most had either gone back to the hotel or were in the locker rooms intending to do just that. He couldn’t stand the relative silence, he needed that buzz of life and activity. It was weird but when it got like this he’d feel like the energy was gone from the very atmosphere of the place and it unsettled him. It wasn’t always like that but looking back on those times, the days of comic books and converse shoes, was something he didn’t need or want to think about. Which is why he threw himself into work, trying remind himself of all the other reasons he loved wrestling and WWE and most of the time it worked save for those rare moments when the halls were too quiet. He reached his office and went inside, finally releasing the groan of pain against the door.

 

“Need some help there big guy?”                                                                

Just like that the pain was gone and Kane went stock still. He turned slowly to see someone seated on his desk, legs crossed and swinging. She was still the pixie he remembered her to be but she was in a crisp white shirt, dress pants and heels. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and her glasses were perched on her nose. She grinned and raised a hand to wiggle a couple of fingers at him. Kane somehow found his voice, “AJ?”

“Surprise,” she sang happily.

“What are you doing here?” Kane fought the urge to rub his eyes.

“I work here,” AJ informed him.

“Um last time I checked, you didn’t. You retired.” Kane couldn’t hide his displeasure for those words.

“Um well check again, I do.” AJ smirked. “Retirement wasn’t for me so I came back. I just got out of my meeting with Vince, I’m signed and everything.”

“And Punk is cool with that?”

For the first time AJ’s smile faltered, “Punk and I separated. We didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things.”

“I’d imagine so,” Kane remarked. He never understood what she’d seen in him but then again, as she herself had said, it wasn’t his job to see it. He wasn’t going haul her over coals like her expression clearly waited for him to do. She’d made a choice and he’d accepted it, painfully, but accepted it all the same.

The silence between them stretched until AJ couldn’t take it anymore. “Say something please.”

“Like what?” Kane grimaced. “AJ what are you doing here? In my office I mean?”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me,” she said in small voice looking down.

“I am,” Kane said before he could stop himself. “You have no idea but I can’t forget your choice.”

“Can you forgive my mistake instead?” AJ hopped off the desk to stand right in front of him. “I’m back, I’m here, and I’m sorry. Please Glenn, say you forgive me.”

Kane studied her for a whole minute. God he wanted to forgive her, let it all become a distant nightmare but it wasn’t that easy. He knew that if they went down this road it would take a while for him to trust her again and little longer than that to allow himself to truly feel what he used to. All the same, here she was. She had come for him and there was no way he was losing her again. “One condition.”

“Anything, name it,” she nodded.

“Never again,” he growled, “never again. You’re mine and no one else’s. I’m not letting you go even if it means putting another ring on your hand.”

“You want that?” AJ’s lip quivered.

“I want you,” Kane reached behind them and locked the door. “Starting now.” He didn’t wait for her response, just bending down to capture her mouth with his. About the only things that registered was a muffled moan and her gripping his head before they were on the floor. The ground was hard and the industrial carpeting was rough but neither of them cared. AJ straddled Kane and took off her glasses and unbuttoned her blouse. She shed the shirt and made a show of removing her bra. “Lose the ponytail,” Kane ordered huskily.

She undid it and shook out her hair, “Any other requests?”

“A few,” he pulled her down into another kiss. He rolled them so that he was on top and placed her hands above her head. “Don’t move baby or this entire arena is going to hear you scream.” He pecked her lips then moved down to her breasts. He nipped and sucked with precision, easily recalling each specific spot that made her squirm.

AJ writhed and wriggled even as she tried to hold still, “Glenn please… I need more…”

“All in good time sweetheart,” Kane whispered moving down to her navel. He peeled her pants off, taking her underwear with them. Her scent hit him so hard his mind was reeling and woke something deep inside him. He spread her legs and started at her clit, lavishing it. Working his tongue down to her opening, he sucked and licked every part of her while she bucked and keened. AJ tried desperately to hold on to the tightly woven carpet beneath her as her body snapped and came hard into the demon’s waiting mouth. He gently kissed his way back up her still shaking form, using one hand to undo his zipper and belt. Her shaky breaths and soft touches were inviting but he had to make sure she really wanted him. “April, look at me,” she met his eyes and he spoke very seriously, “I can’t go through that again, is this…”

“Never again,” she echoed his words from before. “Never again, I’m yours. I’m not leaving you even it means putting a ring on my finger to prove it.”

Pushing into her slowly, Kane groaned, “Say it one more time baby. Say your mine!”

“Yours, all yours,” AJ wrapped her legs around and he went deeper. “God fuck!”

He snapped his hips into her with force, “That’s it, take me.” Her soft heat held onto to him and drew him in. She was just as he remembered, hot and tight and all of it was for him. Far too soon she was heaving under him, crying out his name as she came hard. He held out for as long as he could before releasing deep inside of her. The heat abated slowly as they caught their breath. Kane slipped out gently but they remained entwined on the floor.

AJ giggled, “Are we going to get up?”

“Later,” Kane mumbled.

“Seriously, would you like H or Steph to walk in on us? How about Vince? I’ve only just been hired back.”

Kane groaned at thought of his bosses, remembering he was in fact still at work, “Fine, fine.” They got up and dressed quietly.

AJ slipped her glasses back on, “That’s better.”

“Don’t get comfortable, the hotel is only fifteen minutes away,” Kane’s arms circled her waist.

AJ tilted her head back and laughed, clear and joyful. It felt so damn good to hear it again that Kane laughed with her. “Alright then big guy come on, we’ve got to make up for lost time.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kane allowed her to lead out of the office. It looked like the days of comics and converse were back but with them came the smiles and happiness that he truly missed.

 


End file.
